


Isaac and Scott and puppies, oh my

by holesinthesky



Series: Like somebody else [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack?, Derek apparently has good instincts, Fluff, M/M, Yes probably crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holesinthesky/pseuds/holesinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is in the same 'verse as Lost and found. There may be baffling in jokes if you haven't read Lost and found.</p>
<p>"Scott and Isaac have an apartment across town where, if Derek gave it any thought, he would be convinced that they have earnest, wide eyed sex and giggle over dumb video games. But he doesn’t give it any thought. Kira and Malia share the place next door to the boys, where presumably they sharpen their deadly weapons and try to ignore the heartfelt moaning coming through the wall."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac and Scott and puppies, oh my

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when it is 2 am and I am riding the high of people actually liking the thing I made. I ruin my veneer of depth and respectability by writing fluff. You're welcome.
> 
> Beta'd as ever by the indispensable [elephantfootprints](http://likeanelephantfootprint.tumblr.com/) who had the good grace to read over it in her sleep and leave all-caps comments. You're a love.

“Isaac?” Scott calls as he open the door.

“In here.”

Scott picks his way through the laundry and into Isaac’s room. He rests a shoulder on the door frame and watches Isaac until he looks up. The light from the window catches his eyes just right and Scott takes a moment just to look at him. There was a time when Scott felt self-conscious about how soppy he tended to be in a relationship, but he grew out of it. He lost his first love to an arrow in the stomach when he was seventeen, so anyone who doesn’t like the epic poetry in his head can suck it.

“Hey.” Scott beams down at him.

“Hey,” Isaac says, his gaze flicking between Scott’s eyes as a smile spreads across his face. “You’re home early.”

“Yeah, Alan sent me off after lunch. I stopped by Derek’s though,” Scott says.

“Oh yeah, you give him The Talk?” Isaac asks.

“Oh man, it was so much fun. I’m pretty sure Stiles was upstairs as well. Do you think they have sex? I just can’t imagine Derek, like, dropping character.”

Isaac wrinkles his nose. “Ugh, I don’t know. I don’t want to know, all I can see is Stiles and all that... flailing. Leave them to it, man. Wanna help me with this?” He waves some fabric at Scott.

“Are those our living room curtains?” Scott asks, pushing himself off the doorframe and starting across the room.

“Yeah, patches chewed them up, I’m re-hemming them like an inch higher and hoping no one will notice. Just hold this fold as I pin it?”

“Uh, sure,” Scott says and he sits next to Isaac on the bed, pressing a warm thigh against his. “I didn’t know you could sew.”

“Kira dragged me to classes with her in final year,” Isaac explains. “Said it relaxed her, or centred her, or something. I think it was the closest thing she could find to a soothing hobby whilst still involving sharpened metal.”

“Well, obvious practical applications... Is it freaky that it’s kinda hot?” Scott asks.

Isaac snaps his head round in surprise, then ends up smiling indulgently at him. “Yeah, it’s freaky, Scott. It’s a good job I have a high tolerance level for your freakiness.”

“Yeah, good job.” Scott murmurs as he presses his face to Isaac’s cheek, inhales deeply. “Wanna fool around?”

“I have to finish this.” Isaac says, but he’s not moving away. His rubs his nose against Scott’s jaw for a moment before leaning further into his space and mouthing softly at his ear. This pushes Scott’s nose into the crook of Isaac’s shoulder and he gets another lungful of home and pack and now _sex_ and just, _God_ , fuck it.

“It’ll keep,” Scott breathes, pushing the fabric off their knees and onto the floor. “Come here.”

Scott gets his fingers into Isaac’s hair, Isaac turns his head and their lips meet and it’s just… perfect. Isaac slides down beneath him and soon he has soft pyjama-clad legs winding around his middle and hot breath washing over his mouth and he can feel the alpha kicking in. He wants to wrap Isaac up in cotton wool and take him apart with sweetness, kiss and suck the backbone right out of him, give him everything he needs. He slides his hands around Isaac’s long frame, hitches a gasp as Isaac bites at his neck and-

“GUYS. SERIOUSLY. IT’S FUCKING MIDDAY!” comes the muffled shout through the wall. “WE TALKED ABOUT THIS.”

They spring back from each other and Scott catches Isaac’s eye sheepishly.

“Sorry Kira!” they both chorus. Damnit. Why did they think it was a good idea for the girls to live next door?

Isaac scratches his neck and eyes the curtains. “I should really get this done.”

“Yeah, ok. I’ll, errr, I’ll take a shower.” says Scott, adjusting himself in his underwear and making for the door. “Reckon we can convince them they need to go out this evening?”

Isaac looks up at Scott through his eyelashes, licks his lips very deliberately. “Worth a try,” he rumbles.

They are just gonna have to buy the girls some earplugs. A guy can only take so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I tumbl at [theresholesinthesky.tumblr.com](http://theresholesinthesky.tumblr.com), where I mostly rec writing far better than my own and reblog snarky gifsets.


End file.
